


:P

by Doodlelupin



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin





	:P

*minecraft villager voice* hrnggg


End file.
